Shy Love
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Short drabble. Elli sits in the castle gardens unsure of her feelings she has for a certain someone. What should happen when he finds her in the gardens? They awkwardly confess their feelings. Being totally adorable.


On invitation from Prince Edward, Elli has spent the past few weeks at Charles castle while her appartment goes under renovation.

Hoping to clear her head, Elli ambled into the castle gardens. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked up to the starry night sky, trying to get a certain someone off her mind. Though as much as she tried, Elli was unable to stop thinking about him; he was all she thought about lately.

Elli longed to be near him, desiring touch on her skin. His mere presence caused her heart to flutter and when he smiled, Elli found herself blushing uncontrollably to the point she had to look away.

Elli felt her face grow increasingly hot from her many thoughts of him as she gazed into the distance; lost in a world of her own. Elli was unsure of what these feelings were that tugged at her heart, all she knew was that they grew stronger each passing day.

Elli was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice call out to her; the very person who had been on her mind.

"Elli? Why are you sitting out here? Is everything alright?"

Having him so close caused her heart to skip a beat and her body to grow tense.

"L-Louis! I-I'm fine." Elli stuttered as she tried her best to give him a smile.

Seemingly not convinced by her words, Louis smiled kindly at her as he eyed the spot next to her. "Mind if I sit?"

Elli's mouth opened slightly before quickly shutting it again, she couldn't believe he wanted to sit with her. Elli gave him a small nod. "Y-Yes, of course..."

Louis promptly sits down and smiles, "Thank you, Miss Elli." He sighed adoringly as he gazed up to the night sky. "It sure is beautiful." He said softly, admiring the stars.

Elli can't help but fidget around nervously from his close proximity as she keeps her gaze fixed on the stars. "Y-Yes, it is indeed..." She said in a soft, gentle voice.

Elli then notices his gaze is now focused on her, unsure of what to do, Elli keeps looking back and forth to him and the stars. From the corner of her eye, Elli noticed Louis face slowly getting redder as he began to speak to her.

"Though, I think you are more beautiful, Miss Elli..." Louis whispered softly, his face now a bright rosy red.

Elli gasped, shocked by his words. Never once did she think she might hear him say some like that.

Turning to face him, Elli found herself trapped in the depths of deep blue eyes, unable to look away.

"Miss Elli..." Louis slowly reached out his hand and placed it upon hers. His voice was shy but his gaze was gentle and kind.

"I-I'm not sure how to say this..." Louis eyes darted around as he to began to fidget nervously. Elli looked at him anxiously, holding her breath as she awaited his words.

Letting out a small sigh, Louis seemed to be trying to find the courage to speak his words. Focusing his gaze back on her eyes once more, he started to speak. "I-I... I..." The words seemed to get caught in his throat causing him to stutter, Elli couldn't help but giggle at how hard he was trying. Louis began to try even harder to get his words out. "Elli, I think I love you!" Having nearly yelled out his words Louis shyly looked away, embarrassed by his tone.

Elli sat there, stunned, her heart jumped upon hearing those words. It then came crashing down upon her as she was hit by a sudden realization, that she too was in love with him. Mustering up all the courage she could find, Elli spoke up to him. "Louis..." Hearing his name be spoken by her gentle voice, Louis looked up shyly to meet her gaze. "I... I love you too..." Elli felt her face grow hotter by the second as Louis just stared at her, seemingly lost for words.

"Louis..?" Elli said softly not able to take much more of his staring as she thought her heart might stop. Louis was so shocked to hear her say those words back to him that he was unable to find his voice.

After hearing her call his name several more times, Louis was finally brought back to reality. "I-I'm sorry..." He said shyly, his face a deep crimson. Elli thought she was shy but seeing him so out of it, she couldn't help but feel happy inside.

"Miss E-" Louis had begun to speak but was cut off. "Elli. Please just call me Elli." She asked kindly. All he could manage was a nod as his mouth hung slightly open. "Elli..." He softly whispered her name, making her smile. "M-May I kiss you..?"

Elli was completely taken aback by his words as her eyes widened. Biting her lip nervously, Elli nodded her head; never once did she expect he would ask something like that, Elli hoped he would have just done it. Seeing Elli give him her consent, Louis perked up and immediately began to inch closer to her lips.

Closing her eyes, Elli waited in anticipation but instead was met with a bump to the nose, the shock caused her eyes to flutter open. Looking over to Louis, Elli could see him shyly rubbing his nose as he began to laugh awkwardly.

Louis then looked at her,"I-Im sorry, again..?" He asked shyly, Elli giggled as she nodded her head; both of their faces were red as a red rose.

Once again Louis inched closer, this time his warm lips met hers. Their kiss was most sweet, the warmth flowed serenely between their lips, causing Elli's heart to go all a flutter. She couldn't be happier than to be kissing the man she loved.

The butler suddenly became very daring as he was overcome by passion; placing a hand behind her head, Louis deepend their kiss. Elli tried to hold back the moans that threatened to slip, but was unable to as several escaped her lips, Louis catching every one with his breaths.

In the distance, a certain silver haired prince watched on. His lavender eyes wavered and his chest ached, knowing he never had a chance. As he headed back towards the castle, a faint smile played on his lips; though saddened, he was content to know that Louis had found happiness and wished him all the best.

As soon as they parted from the intense kiss, both began to breathe heavily as they gasped for air.

"W-Wow, I didn't know you could kiss like that... I mean, wow...uhh..." Elli bit her tongue and shyly looked away too nervous to speak another word, in case she embarrassed herself further.

Feeling incredibly shy from her words, Louis eyes darted about, back from her and the ground. "Um, I'm glad you liked it..." Louis said shyly as he directed his gaze downwards.

Focusing her attention back on Louis, Elli smiled. "Yes, hehe." Shocked by her sudden giggles, Elli gasped as she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Louis started giggling himself as he found the way she was acting, totally adorable.

"Shall we watch the stars together?" Louis asked sweetly with a smile as he patted his lap, gesturing for her to lay down.

Feeling her body grow hot and the blood rush to her face, Elli hesitated at first but gave in and slowly laid herself down, placing her head on his lap.

Feeling the warmth of her body as she laid their on his lap, Louis began to gently stroke her hair. He was thrilled to have finally confessed his feelings, something he had wanted to do for awhile now.

"Louis..." Elli softly spoke up as she focused her gaze on him.

"Hmm..?" He looked at her curiously.

"Thank you... I love you, Louis..." Elli spoke to him tenderly with her kind eyes.

Louis eyes widened before relaxing into a smile. "I love you too..."

They sat there under the stars enjoying one anothers company, contented with the feelings they shared; happy to know they feel the same way. Their love would surely blossom over the years; like a budding rose, that will bloom into something truly amazing, so will their love.


End file.
